


Falling

by explodingnebulae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: It did not make sense...Yet there they were.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was written to As the World Falls Down from Labyrinth and I hate myself for it.

For a man of his standing, one would think that Noctis Lucis Caelum would approach dancing with the grace of a summer’s breeze and the agility of the fighter Ignis knew he could easily be. That was not the case, however, and Ignis found that in the time he had watched Noct flail haphazardly on the empty ballroom floor. There was a gala being held in exactly three days and somehow he had managed to overlook Noct’s inability to dance, a rather crucial oversight when all was considered, and Ignis knew he had no one other than himself to blame. Between his own schedule, tight and packed as it was, and Noct’s ever pressing need to do everything except what he was supposed to, there had hardly been time.

They needed to make time.

And that was precisely what Ignis did. He took on all of Noct’s royal duties and aided him in whatever academic area he needed assistance. Without a thought to the contrary, Ignis took the responsibilities whole, knowing full well of the mental exhaustion that would later follow. Noct seemed more than pleased to have someone take some of the weight off his shoulders and Ignis made a silent note to do so more often. Whatever Noct wanted, he would get in abundance. 

“Fuck. Ignis, I can’t…” Noct huffed despondently and rested his hands on his hips. Ignis felt a chill ripple down his spine as sapphire eyes pierced directly into him, even if they possessed a familiar tinge of standoffish reluctance. “I can’t get it and it’s...Ugh.”

For a teenager just turned eighteen, even a royal one, Noct’s parlance was not unusual and the corners of Ignis’s lips twitched upwards in an easy smirk. He did not often delight in watching his charge suffer, but for someone as agile as Noct, it was ludicrous for him to be unable to dance. The way he would bound into the air the moment before crashing to the ground during training, or the way he would diligently land squarely on feet when falling from a tree...it did not make sense. 

Yet, there they were.

Ignis crossed the short distance to Noct, the bottoms of his shoes echoed faintly in the spaciousness of the room. He carded his fingers through his hair and pushed the sandy locks out of his face. He caught sight of the brief flush that seized Noct’s cheeks and made sure to keep his grin in check. Noct needn’t know that Ignis secretly revelled in the responses he gave to his actions. 

“Whoa, Specs. Getting serious now, aren’t we?” Ignis loved the ring of laughter in Noct’s voice. He gave a nod in response and held his hands out, offering them to him if he so chose to have a partner. “Really?”

“Absolutely. You are in dire need of assistance, Highness. If you’re to grasp even the basics of the dance floor, I see no other alternative. You must have a partner,” Ignis returned delicately as Noct slipped his fingers into the spaces offered to him. His free hand found its way to Noct’s hip, where it rested gently. “Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are,” he hummed in response, clearly enjoying the closeness Ignis provided. Without further need for provocation, he started, guiding Noct through touch alone, a soundless melody lilting tenderly between them. He kept his gaze fixed on Noct, who tried to match him, faltering every so often to look at his feet. 

“Noct, keep your eyes on me. I know you’re nervous, but staring at the issue will not make it disappear. You must focus on your partner. Whomever you end up dancing with at your father’s gala will doubtlessly expect a flawless performance from the heir to the throne,” he paused and pulled Noct closer, the severe tone to his voice executed at a hushed volume. Quiet enough to make him listen. “I know you can do it.”

“R-right,” Noct nodded hastily as his chest brushed against Ignis’s; it took him a moment longer to regain his bearings. “Thanks for doing this.”

Ignis was taken aback by the unwarranted appreciation and tried to hide the warmth that flourished on his cheeks. At the minimal distance between them, it was an impossible feat and he caught Noct with a successful grin plastered on his features. He cleared his throat and resumed their dance with a new energy. Noct was matching him, pressing his body into him, and mimicking his footwork in tandem as they swayed and twirled around the empty ballroom. For a moment, Ignis forgot entirely that they were anywhere, the entirety of the world nothing more than cobalt eyes and midnight hair. The way the lights played in his locks, Ignis could have swore he saw the twinkling of stars in Noct’s hair.

In the silent room, they lost coherence of the outside world. Ignis’s hands found their way to Noct’s lower back and pulled him closer still until their chests brushed together. He rested his forehead against Noct’s and closed his eyes, savoring the last sight before captivating darkness swept over him. The rose hue on otherwise pale cheeks seemed to draw more attention to those already enchanting ultramarine eyes that stared intently, devoutly, into their jade counterparts. A pleased hum sounded in his throat as Noct’s breath skirted comfortably against the skin of his neck. 

Even the floor beneath them seemed to melt away, leaving them suspended in absolution, wrapped tightly together, as they swayed in the empty space around them. Ignis opened his eyes once again to find Noct had not yet closed his eyes, rather kept his gaze fixed squarely on him. It was not an intense gaze, or even moderately serious. Noct’s visage was tender, relaxed, everything Ignis hadn’t dreamed he’d see ever again. Absolute calm. 

A breath hitched in his throat as Noct tilted his head upward with lips hovering in front of Ignis’s, a request. One that Ignis was never in a position to deny, not that he would. He closed the gap, a sigh splaying across his cheek as Noct breathed through his nose. The kiss was slow, tender, and painfully perfect. Ignis found himself tracing light circles at the base of Noct’s spine as he kept rhythm. The kiss and their bodies moving in perfect harmony with one another, lips dragging lazily against one another. He pushed against Noct as he felt fingertips pressing against his hips, a plea to for something deeper, something more.

“Noct…” Ignis breathed reluctantly as he broke the kiss. If there was one thing he hated most in the world, it was refusing the man he knew himself to be in love with. “Not here. Not when your father could interrupt at any given moment; a fate I’d rather not tempt.”

“Yeah, I know,” Noct uttered in a breath barely loud enough for Ignis to register it. He shifted in Ignis’s hold and let a huff of laughter tumble from his lips. “You’re going to ruin me for anyone else, you know that?”

There was a pause, a twist of fear in him that was quickly dismissed by the head that came to rest upon his chest. The gap was closed once again. Ignis wrapped his arms around Noct as they slowed to a halt and stood in the center of the grand room. Lithe fingers slowly combed through onyx tresses as bodies were pressed together, breath in harmony; and Ignis took care to remember every detail of what would easily become one of his most cherished memories to date. 

Noct leaned back and Ignis took the opportunity to place a tender kiss upon his cheek. The smooth velvet of the his skin made Ignis’s heart flutter in the most childish of ways. Noct drew closer to his ear, lips pressing gently to his jaw, before he spoke. 

“I don’t want anyone else. _Not when I have you…_ ”


End file.
